The Lion Guard: The Finish Match
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: Zira declares war against the Pridelands, and plans to summon the powers of her deceased father from a volcano to help her become invincible. Now it's up to the Lion Guard, The Hyena Resistance, The Night Pride, and the friends they have made throughout the years, to defeat Zira and her new army, and return peace to the Pridelands once and for all.


The Lion Guard: The Finish Match.

Zira declares war against the Pridelands, and plans to summon the powers of her deceased father from a volcano to help her become invincible. Now it's up to the Lion Guard, The Hyena Resistance, The Night Pride, and the friends they have made throughout the years, to defeat Zira and her new army, and return peace to the Pridelands once and for all.

One happy morning, Kion and his friends had gathered at the lair of the Lion Guard, talking about the fun adventures they had the past years.

"Hey, guys, remember when Rafiki accidentally transformed mom and dad back into cubs?" Kiara asked

"Yeah, we literally had to childsit them until Rafiki found a way to revert the spell." Fuli said.

"And when we fought the hyenas it was unbungalievable! Zuka Zama!" Bunga said.

"I remember that birthday of mine in which I had to rescue 3 animals in trouble and when I came back, everyone surprised me with lots of presents, and Jasiri's one was the best." Kion said.

"Sure it was." Jasiri said. "Oh, and the two slumber parties Kiara organized were awesome. Thanks for everything, Kiara."

"You're welcome."

"I am always grateful with Jasiri for her romantic tips to win Kinyonga's heart." Hodari said.

"And I'm so glad to have you as my boyfriend, Hodari." Kinyonga said.

"Well, I remember when I confessed Kion my love for him and his nose." Laini said. "And how we ventured to the Tree of Life to get him a cure for the flu."

"Thanks for all that, Laini." Kion said. "And when I met Rani on another birthday of mine. Yeah, those are special moments from our lives we will never forget."

Then he stood quiet for a second, thinking.

"What's the kerbubble, Kion?" Beshte asked.

"Why the sudden long face?" Ono said.

"…I just wonder how Rani is. I miss her."

"Ah, don't worry, Kion. She's just fine. She's with her family, remember?"

"You're right."

"By the way, I wonder where Kovu is right now?" Kiara said.

Meawnhile, at the Outlands…

"This is it! The war for the Pridelands is about to begin!" Zira said to his sons, Kovu, Nuka and Vitani. "I have found the volcano where the spirit of my father lies. With his power, I will be invincible, and together, we will rule the Pridelands!"

"But, mother, what about the Lion Guard?" Nuka asked.

"Don't worry, son. Vitani got it covered."

"Trust me, mom. My Lion Guard will surely best them."

"Besides, we'll get EVERYONE in the Outlands to join our army. If we share a little of my father's power with them, the Pridelanders will be no match for us!"

Kovu was listening to all of this, but of course, he secretly didn't like the idea.

"I must tell everyone in the Pridelands about this!" he thought.

Then he said to his adoptive mother:

"I-uh… I think I'm gonna go out to… um… train for the war!"

And he went out quickly. However, as he was leaving the Outlands, Vitani began to suspect him, and commanded Shupavu and the skinks to spy him and make sure he was really training and hunting all along.

Once Kovu arrived to Pride Rock, he entered the Lion Guard's lair and said:

"Kion, Kiara, guys! My mother, Zira, she's planning to declare war against the Pridelands!"

"Say what?" Bunga said.

"She found a volcano that contains her father's spirit, which is said to have great evil powers. If she manages to summon all of his power for herself and her army, she will be invincible!"

"Kion, doesn't he casually mean that oceanic volcano we saw at Baridi Beach?" Ono asked.

"Yes, that one! Now it has fully emerged from the sea, though I don't know why."

"I suspected since the beginning that there was something evil in that volcano." Beshte said.

"Kiara, we must tell mom and dad about this, and prepare for battle!" Kion said.

"I almost forgot. If you want to fight Zira, it won't be easy. She will unite every animal in the Outlands, and my sister, Vitani, has formed her own Lion Guard."

"Cool! We have an evil version of our team." Bunga said. "No problem. You know what they say, the original team is always better!"

"I hope you're right." Kovu said.

"Ok, thanks, Kovu. We'll get ready."

"Good luck."

What Kovu didn't notice was that the skinks had followed him, snuck into the lair and heard everything!

"So, Zira's son is in the Pridelanders' side, hm?" Shupavu said.

The skinks went back to the Outlands to tell Zira about Kovu's treason. Kovu also returned to the Outlands, only for Zira to welcome him, furious.

"Some skink told me, you revealed my plan to the Lion Guard."

Outsider lionesses surrounded Kovu, growling.

"Is it true?"

"Are you really helping the enemy?" Vitani asked. "All those time you said you were going to hunt or train were just excuses?"

"…Yes."

"Our brother's a traitor, sister!" Nuka said to Vitani. "What shall we do to him, mother?"

Zira jumped toward Kovu and tried to slash him in the eye, but Kovu swiftly dodged.

"You are not one of us anymore! EXILE!" she shouted.

The Outsiders chased Kovu out of the Outlands. Kovu was glad to at least be alive and without a harm. But now, he was alone. Well, actually, not so alone. He returned to the Pridelands with his friends. Kiara had already told Simba about Zira's plan.

"I knew this day would come." Simba said. "Kion, we need to talk."

"You sure it's not mushy stuff?" Kion said. "Just kidding."

"Of course not! It's something Rafiki told me. Do you see that canyon far from here? There… lies the spirit of Askari, leader of the first Lion Guard. He will give you the training you need for this mission."

"Dad, I think I don't need any training. We're the Lion Guard. We can handle anything." Kion said.

"But there's Vitani's Lion Guard, and besides, what if Zira gets her paws on her father's powers? She will be more powerful than normal." Kovu said.

"Kovu's right." Simba said. "You need to work on your Roar for it to be more powerful. And Askari knows secrets about the Roar of the Elders you never knew."

"Really? Well, I'm going."

Thus, Kion went alone to the canyon where Askari's spirit was. Much to his amazement, Askari appeared in the clouds just like his grandfather Mufasa always did, and thought Kion everything he needed to know about the power of the Roar. Afterward, Kion was even capable of blowing boulders, lifting rocks, creating small tornadoes and so much more! So he decided it was time. He thanked Askari for the training and left the canyon to gather his friends for the final showdown. Simba and Nala were already waiting for him.

"So, how was it? Did you see Askari?"

"It's ok, dad. Yes, now I'm ready." Kion said.

"Kion! If you want, my Hyena Resistance can go with you." Jasiri said.

"Jasiri's right." Nala said. "It seems like you could use some help. If you'd like, the Pridelanders can join you."

"No, dad." Kion said. "This is just between us and Zira's army. I don't want more of you to get hurt."

"Ok. Well, I guess you and your friends are ready. Good luck."

"May the Great Kings of the Past be with you."

The Lion Guard departed for their final battle. Once they left, Nala and Simba hugged, hoping their son would make it back in one piece. On their way to Baridi Beach, Kion and his friends had to pass through several tests that required Kion to use his new abilities with the Roar. Meanwhile, back in the Outlands, Zira began to convince Janja's Clan, Kiburi's Float, Reirei's Pack, Shupavu's skinks and Mzingo's Comitee to join her army, promising to share part of the Pridelands with them once she had taken over.

After a long way, they finally made it to Baridi Beach, and waited for their enemies to show up. Grey storm clouds covered the sky, and the whole beach darkened. Suddenly, in the distance, they saw Zira approaching, accompanied by Nuka, Vitani and her Lion Guard.

"So, we meet again, Kion. I see you also brought your pathetic Lion Guard with just one lion."

"We've come to stop you once and for all, Zira!" Kion said. "I may be the only lion, but as long as we're together, and have what makes us special, you'll never stand a chance against us."

"That's what you think! Once I have the full power of my father from that volcano, you will be the ones who'll never stand a chance, and the whole Pridelands will be mine to rule! You, your friends and your family will perish before me!"

"Just you try it, Zira!" Bunga said. "Just you try it."

"Vitani! You and your Lion Guard, deal with them!" Zira commanded.

"It will be a pleasure." Vitani said, and her fellow lionesses showed up from behind her. "How you like us now, Kion? Doesn't this look familiar to you?"

"Duh, you're like the evil version of our team!" Bunga said.

"However, we fight for what's right!" Fuli said.

"And all you fight for is power and destruction!" Beshte said.

"However, your thirst for blood is over… or is it hunger?" Ono said.

"What, are they vampires?" Bunga asked.

"it's just an expression, Bunga."

"What about both hunger and thirst?" Vitani said. "Anyway, your game ends here. It's time for the Finish Match!"

Lunging onto each other, both teams began to fight. Kion against Vitani, Bunga against Shabaha, Fuli against Kasi, Beshte against Imara and Ono against Tazama.

"Zuka Zama!"

"Bila Hofu!"

Honey badger and lioness battled giving each other comical blows.

"Huwezi!"

"Haraka Haraka!"

Fuli and her rival faced each other at light speed, almost breaking the sound barrier.

"Twende Kiboko!"

"Musuli!"

Both hulking rivals tackled each other with herculean might, while Ono flew around Tazama, pecking her, but soon she managed to catch him.

Just then, Vitani's Lion Guard seemed to slowly overcome Kion's, but before the lionesses could finish his friends off, Kion began to use what Askari taught him, throwing rocks at the lionesses and lifting them in the air with the Roar, then crashing them against the ground. However, as he had Vitani's Lion guard in a pile, and prepared to send them flying with the Roar, a giant flame barrier appeared between him and the lionesses, blocking the Roar. And behind it, there was Zira, roaring. While the two Lion Guards were battling, Zira had taken advantage of it, crossed a rock bridge toward the volcano and managed to absorb a bit of her father's power.

"How about that, Kion?" Zira said. "I already overcame your Roar. But don't think that's it. I still hunger for more. Once I've finished consuming my father's might, I will do even more, and I'll get rid of you, and whoever stands up to me, forever!"

She let out a maniac cackle.

"But for now, let me show you what else I can do with this amount of power. Army of Zira, attack!"

Hyenas, jackals, crocs, vultures and skinks appeared to aid Zira. Then, with another roar, she breathed thousands of fire beams that reached for each one of her mininons, transforming them into mindless, feral creatures with glowing eyes and blazing skin. And there were lots of them! Zira, Nuka, Vitani and her Lion Guard looked at their rivals, smirking evily.

However, Kion and his friends did not give up, and prepared to battle all of them by themselves. But suddenly, they heard a voice:

"Kion… Kion, can you hear me? Kion, it's me, Mufasa."

Kion looked up to the sky. There was his grandfather, in the clouds.

"Look on your left."

Then Mufasa sent a tornado directly from the sky, which after fading, revealed Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Makini, Kiara and Kovu, eager to join the fight. Even more tornadoes formed from the sky.

"I think it's the perfect time for you to clap and cheer!" Bunga said.

One of them revealed Jasiri and her Hyena Resistance, another one revealed Mtoto's Little Lion Guard, two of them revealed Big Baboon's Troop and Baby Baboon's Troop, and all Pridelanders came out of other tornadoes. And the last one revealed Rani and her Night Pride, along with Azaad, Ullu and Binga, a female honey badger.

"Is that everyone?" Simba said.

"Yes, unless you want Mufasa to teleport heroes from another dimentions." Rafiki said.

"Um… no. I think that's enough." Nala said.

"Mother, I'm scared. Really scared." Nuka said.

Kion smiled, proud of everyone, and much to Zira's rage, he proceeded to shout his catchphrase:

"Til' the Pridelands end…"

"Lion Guard defend!"

"We'll fight for what's right…" Fuli said.

"Pridelanders unite!"

"With strength and respect, Night Pride protect!" Rani said.

Finally, Kion said:

"PRIDELANDERS! … assemble."

And absolutely everyone charged toward their enemies, and so did Zira's army. The biggest fight that could ever happen in this timeline began. In the skies, Hadithi and Anga commanded the birds to attack the vultures. Makuu's Float faced Kiburi's, aided by Hodari and Kinyonga, who cutely teamed up to fight the evil crocs. Kiara teamed up with her friends, Tiifu and Zuri to fight the jackal pups, who due to their young age, didn't get brainwashed. Laini mounted Bupu and along with his herd, they charged toward the hyenas, tackling them. Kion and Rani lept into the air fighting side by side, and Kion with the Roar and Rani blasting colossal energy beams from her paws. Meanwhile, Bunga and BInga awkwardly met.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked her.

"Binga. What's yours?"

"Bunga."

"Wow, what a similar name. Now, let's see what else we share in common."

"All right, then. Zuka Zama!"

Both honey badgers fought the enemies jumping on them. When they were surrounded by jackals, they decided to use their stinking specialty. Together they formed a green nuke of stench that stunned the jackals! Then Bunga went face to face with a brainwashed Reirei. When she almost was defeated, she shouted:

"Roll the stones!"

Dogo, who was standing on some tall rocks nearby the sea with Kijana and his younger siblings, said:

"But mom, what if we hurt you, or our mates?"

"Just do it!"

So the little jackals obeyed them and began to throw rocks at Bunga and Binga, and other good guys near them. However, they suddenly stopped and changed the direction of their fire, toward the sea.

"Rani, what are they throwing rocks at?" Kion asked.

She used her telepathy and said:

"Something's coming from the sea!"

Swimming towards the battlezone at high speed came… LUMBA-LUMBA! She charged onto the rock bridge that lead to the volcano and destroyed it piece by piece.

"Poa! I didn't know she was THAT strong!" Beshte said.

Lumba-Lumba lept into the air and made a great splash of water that damaged severely nearby enemies, since their skin was now made of fire. Then she swam toward Beshte.

"Hi, Beshte!"

"Lumba-Lumba, I'm so glad to see you again! You didn't tell me you were so strong before."

"It's just I was shy to tell it to you when we first met. That's why when that rock trapped me, I didn't lift that rock myself. But after I realized how strong you are, too, and knowing I had to save my friends from that dreadful volcano and that army of creepy bad guys, I became inspired to show what I can really do!"

"Poa! That's great!"

"Guys, there's no time for talking. Look!" Ono said. "Zira is heading to the volcano with the crocodiles' help! She's trying to absorb all of her father's energy! We must stop her!"

"Don't worry, Ono." Anga said. "WE got this covered."

"We?"

Anga, Rani, Nirmala, Lumba-Lumba, Jasiri, Madoa, Kiara, Laini, Tiifu, Zuri, Kinyonga, Binga, Ullu and all of the girls headed toward Zira with the help of Makuu's Float, but the jackal pups attacked them by throwing stones at them!

"Let's help the ladies!" Bunga shouted, jumping toward the jackal pups and beating them up. "Shujaa, will you give me a hand?"

"Sure! SHUJAA PONDA!" the gorilla shouted, and began to punch the rocks where they were standing on until he wrecked them, dropping the jackals to the ground, and catching Bunga when he fell.

Meanwhile, Zira had already arrived to the volcano. Before she began to consume more energy, the girls attacked Zira with all they got, and they did manage to weaken her a little, but she charged energy, and let it out with a roar that became a blazing forcefield that sent them flying out of the volcano and into the water. Zira continued to consume energy, but suddenly, the Lion Guard arrived to stop her. They had got there due to Kion creating a small tornado with the Roar that helped them levitate toward the volcano.

"You're finished, Zira! Accept it!" Fuli said.

"It's too late, Lion Guard!" Zira said. "I'm almost completed with the absorption of my father's force. Soon, there will be nothing you can do, and I will reduce your precious Pridelands to ashes! I am… unstoppable!"

"That's what you say, Zira." Kion said. "But there is something you are forgetting. We… are… The Lion Guard."

Then he took a breath and the Greats Kings of the past appeared in the clouds. And as they roared, lots of rain began to fall from the sky, and the lava from the volcano began to fade away, as well asteh energy of Zira's father that dwelled in her body.

"No. NO! What have you done?!"

"It's not me, Zira. It's the Great Kings of the Past. It seems your so-called unstoppable power it's no match for them."

"NO! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Then she jumped toward Kion and slashed him on the body, knocking him aside.

"NOOOOOO!" Simba screamed.

He had just arrived there aided by Makuu's crocs.

"MURDERER!"

He pounced on Zira, knocking there onto what was left of the volcano's lava. She fell screaming, and it was her end.

After all of the lava faded, Simba ran to his son.

"Kion! Are you ok?"

"Dad…" Kion said, weakly. "It's ok... I will be fine... Just… make sure… our friends… and family… are happy… and safe…"

He laid his paw on his dad's shoulder, and then, he completed his journey through the Circle of Life.

"No. Kion. KION! PLEASE! WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO! Please, don't leave me. I need you. We all need you. And I love you… my son…"

He began to cry without control, and so did Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono.

Back at the beach, hyenas, jackals, evil crocs and vultures returned to normal, freed from Zira's mind control, but then fainted.

"What's going on?" Nuka said.

"All of our minions are returning to normal! It could only mean one thing."

"Don't tell me…"

"Our mother… has been defeated!"

"No… NO, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NO!"

"Let's get out of here. Someday, I'll make them pay. I swear it, mother. I will avenge you."

She called her Lion Guard and she and Nuka left back to the Outlands.

The good crocs had returned the injured girls to safety, but then Rani said.

"I feel something. It's sadness. Extreme sadness! And Kion… I don't feel his life force."

"Does that mean… Kion is…?" Jasiri asked.

Rani just nodded yes, sheding a tear. Everyone in the Pridelanders' side burst into tears. Back at the volcano, Simba was still crying, then he let out a very loud ROAR. The Great Kings of the Past roared with him, lightning struck, and a very strong gust blew from the sky and surrounded Kion's body.

"Hapana! What's happening?" Ono said.

"I don't know!" Beshte said.

Suddenly, the gust vanished, as well as the lightning and the Great Kings of the Past. Slowly, Kion opened his eyes, and looked at his father.

"Kion?"

"Hey, dad."

"But, how is it possible?"

"Simba, look at your shoulder!" Fuli said.

He looked his shoulder and saw the Mark of the Guard on it! Simba was worthy to possess the Roar of the Elders!

"I think Kion passed it to you when he put his paw on your shoulder." Ono said. "With its power, you managed to revive Kion!"

"That's… uhhh… can I say it?"

"Go ahead, Little B!"

"UNBUNGALIEVABLE!"

"Thanks, dad."

"Kion… I think I don't deserve the Roar. It should belong to a rightful leader, like you."

He put his paw on his son's shoulder and returned him his Mark, and the Roar. Then Simba and the Lion Guard returned to the beach using Kion's tornado. Everyone greeted them cheering and clapping, glad to know that Kion was alive, and Zira was finally defeated. Suddenly, all of the bad guys woke up.

"Ugh… what happened?" Reirei asked.

"I didn't feel like myself for a moment." Kiburi said. "But I felt stronger and fiercier."

"Unh… Hey, what's everyone doing here?" Janja asked.

"It's a long story…" Jasiri said.

"I'll summarize it." Bunga said. "After Zira gathered all of you for the final battle, she used the powers of her father to transform you into fiery zombies, then absolutely EVERYONE appeared from Mufasa's tornadoes to assist us. Then we all fought, and boy, it REALLY felt like a superhero movie. Then I met this beautiful honey badger named Binga, and then we faced Zira in the volcano, and Kion called the Great Kings of the Past to make Zira's power fade away, and Simba dropped her to the lava, you returned to normal, Simba was worthy of possessing the Roar, Kion is alive, and here we all are!"

Everyone, good guys and bad guys, stared at him.

"Did I exaggerate a little?"

"It was unbungalievable." Kion said.

"So what do we do now, Janja?" Chungu asked.

"Yeah, we basically lost." Cheezi said.

"It's simple. You can join us!" Jasiri said.

"There is always space for more animals in the Pridelands." Nala said. "IF you promise to not disrespect the Circle of Life anymore."

"Uh… no. Now that I remember, there is another Queen waiting for us! That girl named… Vitani! Let's follow her, guys! This ain't over, Lion Guard! Rivals for life!"

All of the bad guys retreated back to the Outlands.

"Oh, well. Let them have it their way." Kiara said.

"Who needs them, anyway?" Kovu said, and he and Kiara nuzzled.

"Oh, Kion. I'm so glad you're ok and victorious!" Jasiri said. "You will always be my hero. Nakupenda."

"Me too, Jasiri. Nakupenda Milioni Tatu."

Finally, everyone began to sing their song Nakupenda Milioni Tatu. All couples, Kion and Jasiri, Simba and Nala, Kovu and Kiara, Bunga and Binga, Fuli and Azaad, Beshte and Lumba-Lumba, Ono and Anga, Hodari and Kinyonga, and all the others danced to the beat.

Thus, that's how the Finish Match was won, and everyone lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
